


episode 307 rewrite

by Gamerlesbo



Category: The 100, clarke - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerlesbo/pseuds/Gamerlesbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't like the way the episode ended so i rewrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	episode 307 rewrite

3(7) rewrite

Lexa sits in her throne as she begins a ceremony to honor the past commanders on Ascension Day.  
“We gather here on this Ascension Day to honor the commanders that came before me,” Clarke looks to the commander of these people. She has seen this woman go from a fierce warrior that would kill her own guard to a kind and understanding human who knows when it is time to put down our blades. “those who live on within me as I will live on within one of you.” Clarke hears shouting from the hall leading to the chamber doors and every one’s eyes watch in wait. A man hobbles through the double doors yelling in the grounders native tongue.  
“The Flamekeeper promised we would be heard!” a large man with a white streak in his hair limps into the room slowly, a few of his men behind him. Lexa looks to her Flamekeeper.  
“Titus, what is this?” the bald man with tribal tattoos on the crown of his head leans in to whisper to Lexa. A look of worry plastered across his face.  
“Something you need to hear Heda.” The man with the white hair kneels in front of Lexa and she looks upon him and his men curiously until they bring forward a struggling woman tide up and gagged.  
“Octavia.” Clarke exclaims as her friend glairs at her with mild disappointment. The crippled man speaks.  
“Forgive me for intruding on this holy day Commander.” He stands and introduces himself.  
“I am Semet of Trikru,” Clarke looks at him, then Lexa, then back to him with worry turning her stomach, making her feel sick. “and I come seeking justice.”  
“Explain yourself. Why do you hold Octavia of Skaikru prisoner?” Lexa questions with a straight face. The middle aged man shakes his head.  
“She is a prisoner of war Commander, brought here to bear witness to the crimes of her people.” Clarke moves toward the group of intruders.  
“What crimes?” She stands in front of the man and turns to look back at Titus.  
“What happened?” she questions him again before he finally answers.  
“Skaikru attacked their village. Because their warriors were lost when your people massacred the army we had sent to protect you,” He spits the words out like a whip. Every first letter of the word felt like lashes against Clarkes soul and the following sounds were the unbearable sting that seemed to last a life time. “their village was defenseless.”  
“I beg you. Avenge us.” Semet looks up at his Commander with pain in his eyes. His soul begs for justice from his leader. Grounders all around them started to shout out their opinions and the commander’s old laws.  
“Blood must have blood!” the crowd starts to stir and the Flamekeeper steps in.  
“You will show respect in this chamber!” the Commander stands and exits the room with Clarke and Titus close on her heels. They follow the steaming woman into her chambers. She slings the glass doors open and questions Titus.  
“How dare you bring this to me on Ascension Day?” he quickly defends himself.  
“I did not bring this here Heda. You did.” Lexa turns and looks at him.  
“Against my advice, you made Skaikru the thirteenth clan.” He jabs his finger in Clarkes direction and continues.  
“They rejected this, murdering hundreds of your people, and yet in the very field where they died, you decided to forgive the killers, but his provocation is proof. Blood must not have blood has failed.” He tries to convince his Leader as she lowers her head.  
“All that can stop this now is war.” A moments passes before she raises her head. She looks to the woman who always seems to be able to give her reason and still be able to make it a peaceful yet effective way of fixing things.  
“Clarke?” she steps towards the blond. Titus puts his arm out.  
“Clarke’s opinion is this matter is not exactly unbiased.” A moment of silent falls between the three of them.  
“Titus is right.” Clarke speaks, taking Lexa by surprise.  
“I would do anything to save my people. You know that, but I know them.” She takes a step towards Lexa.  
“Not everyone agrees with Chancellor Pike. Kane doesn’t. Octavia doesn’t.” Titus interrupts her.  
“Your people did not vote for Kane.” She turns and retorts  
“Some of them did! We need to give them time to see that they made the wrong choice and fix it.” Lexa examines Clarke’s expression and takes a moment to think.  
“And you believe your people will take him out themselves?” Titus intervenes again with his opinion.  
“If they don’t, instead they use this time to plan their next attack, we must act now Heda.” He raves.  
“We must make an example of the thirteenth clan. Show the other twelve what happens when they defy you. You got them back when you killed the Ice Queen, but the coalition is still fragile. If you don’t act now-.” He is cut off as Lexa raises her hand. They she moves silently between the two people she trusts the most and returns to the throne room. She stands at the top step as she speaks.  
“Today I call upon the armies of the twelve clans to march on Arkadia.” The people all around the room murmur to each other in confusion. Then they slowly grow hopes of getting revenge for their fallen people.  
“Not the attack, but to contain.” This causes her people to rise in anger. She continues.  
“We will blockade the thirteenth clan. We will keep them from the lands they wish to possess.” People in the room start to look around at each other as if they can’t believe the words that the Commander is saying.  
“We will give them time to take out their leaders from within. Once they rise up against the, then we will welcome them back as one of us.” Silence falls in the room as everyone seems to understand the reasoning behind Heda’s words but they hold anger because they cannot avenge their loved ones deaths. Lexa looks to her Flamerkeeper and he nods to her understanding his orders.  
“You heard the Commander. Send riders. Tell your armies to set up a buffer zone around Arkadia. Five miles should be enough to keep them away from our villages.” He looks to Lexa.  
“What are their orders Heda?” Titus looks to the young girl and she looks to her right. She watches Clarkes expression and hopes with everything in her that Clarke will understand why she is about to give her next order. The blond looks at the woman standing above her in confusion. Lexa looks back out with a stern appearance.  
“Any Skaikru caught across the line will be subject to a kill order.” Octavia looks between Lexa and Clarke, expecting her friend to do something about the kill order. Semet kneels down.  
“Heda, I do not understand. How is this vengeance?” tears threaten to pass his eye lids. And the Commander looks upon the man.  
“This is not vengeance, my brother. It is justice.” The man’s heart broke at the small woman’s words.  
“Skaikru killed my sons and my brother and my wife!” He yells out in anger.  
“If the spirit of the Commanders will not protect us, then what will?” he shouts to the crowd around him.  
“You mind yourself Semet.” Titus warns the man. The sorrow stricken man turns to his people.  
“Death to the Commander!” He pulls a blade out and charges Lexa. Titus quickly moves into action and grabs the crazed man’s hand. He rips the blade from him and hits him in the face with the butt of the knife then slashes him across the chest before giving him a final stab through the side of the neck. He pulls the knife out of his neck and the man’s body falls to the floor. Everyone looks around before the men he brought with him quickly go to his body to check his vitals. Titus turns around and looks to his Commander with a long face and simply says.  
“Blood must have blood.” Lexa looks down at the man and quickly dismisses everyone from the chamber. The man holding Octavia started to pull her away when Clarke intervened.  
“No! Let her go!” the other men that where not trying to pick up the dead man on the floor reach for their knives.  
“Stop!” Everyone’s eyes got to Lexa as she barks her command.  
“Release the girl. She is now in my custody.” The men look at each other for a moment before shoving the bound girl forward. Clarke rushes to Octavia as she tumbles to the floor. She moves the clothe gag out of her friends mouth and goes to help her untie her hands when the grounder looking girl pulls away from her.  
“I’ve got it.” She pulls a knife out of her boot and cuts the ropes around her wrists. Octavia stands up and Clarke follows after.  
“Clarke, take your friend to your chambers.” Lexa commands the blond and Clarke nods. They walk out together followed by two escorts. Once they are in the open concept room Octavia looks around.  
“No wonder you wanted to stay.” Clarke removes her jacket and throws it on her bed.  
“Stop, you know why I’m here.” She sits on the plush bed next to her jacket as Octavia sits on a dresser across the room. She puts her head in her hand and Clarke watches her with worry.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, fine. I saw Indra in the crowd. Why wasn’t she with Lexa?” she questions.  
“Indra’s not doing so well, Octavia. We can’t deal with that right now.” The brunette looks at her friend in confusion.  
“Okay so what do we do?” She stands up and walks over to Clarke.  
“I have to talk to Lexa.”  
“You just did that and came out with a kill order on all of us. That’s the second time that she has left us all to die.” Clarke stands as Octavia turns to look away from her.  
“The 12 clans want a war. You know that. Lexa is just trying not to wipe us out.” The former grounder scoffs at her friend and looks at her.  
“Why am I not surprised that you’re still defending her?”  
“I’ll see what I can do. Stay here.” Clarke walks past her upset friend and exits the room. She walks down the hall way to the room at the end of the hall. She slowly opens the door to find Lexa on the floor in front of her bed meditating. She wished she could stay there and stare at the woman forever. This was the most peaceful she had ever seen the Commander. Well, to be honest the Commander always looks peaceful, but not a true kind of peace. She looked more lonely than peaceful. In this moment she had her eyes closed and her face was almost happy. As if she had found what she was looking for in life. She finally walks in slowly and confronts the woman.  
“Someone tried to kill you today. How can you be this calm?” Lexa sighs and opens her eyes and the moment of peacefulness was gone.  
“You’re angry about the kill order.” She looks up at Clarke and her heart skips a beat.  
“Yes.”  
“How else would you have me enforce a blockade?” Sadness wells up in Clarks stomach as she gets ready to ask her next question.  
“So when do we have to leave?” the question left Lexa with a sickly feeling but she pushed past it hoping that Clarke will stay. She stands up and faces the other girl.  
“We may be drawing a line, but who’s to say you can’t choose to stay on this side of it?” Before Clarke can answer a voice can be heard in the hallway outside Lexa’s bedroom doors.  
“I told you she was not to be disturbed.” Clarke looks back at the Commander and jokingly says.  
“I know someone who might.” Lexa smiles at the girl in front of her who starts to return the smile but the doors open up to reveal Titus and two guards. He stands in front of the girls fiddling with his hands a bit.  
“Wanheda, the blockade goes into effect at dawn. I have made arrangements for you to take one of our fastest horses.” Clarke nods her head sadly.  
“Thank you.” Lexa interposes quickly.  
“Actually I have asked Clarke to stay in Polis as my guest.” Clarke’s eyes flash to Lexa and quickly skim her up and down with a smile. She thought about how good of a hostess the Commander could be to her. She evacuated the thought from her mind as Titus spoke.  
“Clarke will you excuse us?” Wanheda nods her head, flashing one quick look at Lexa before exiting the room. She stands near the door until she hears shouting on the other side. She winces as she hears the woman she loves so upset. Love. Yeah, she loved Lexa and she couldn’t even hide it from herself. She wanted to be by the commander’s side through this blockade. She didn’t just want to be with her. She felt like she needed to. She enters her room to find Octavia gone however she isn’t surprised by this. The girl had a wild spirit and did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Clarke goes over to window and looks out as she thinks about what it would mean to stay with Lexa here in her tower. Before she can think too hard on it Octavia returns. The girl walks over to Clarke as she speaks.  
“She told you that you can stay didn’t she? What did you say?” the blond shook her head.  
“Nothing.”  
“Clarke, we both know that Pike won’t obey the blockade. We need to stop him before more of our people get killed.” Octavia hopes in her gut that Clarke will see reason.  
“What if I can do more for them by just staying here?” she tries to debate with the ex-grounder.  
“You can’t Clarke. We don’t have time for this.” Clarke looks down in defeat, praying for a reason to stay by Lexa’s side. Octavia takes ahold of her now hardened hands and lifts them.  
“Look we need you. The kill order goes into effect at dawn.” Clarke looks down unable to look the younger girl in the eye.  
“You have an hour to say your good-byes.” Clarke knows that this is what is best for her people but her heart aches at the thought of leaving Lexa. She felt like part of her soul was being ripped out of her very being. Tears threaten to roll down her face as Octavia speaks.  
“If you’re not there, you’re not the person I thought you were.” The hurt girl walks out of the room and the guard shuts the door behind her. Wanheda looks out the window and thought about what she was going to do. Does she dare betray her own people for the woman she loves? Or does she leave her side to keep her friends happy and maybe even alive? She knew the obvious choice and steps away from the window. She makes her way to Lexa’s room and asks the guards to leave for a moment. They nod. Clarke knocks on the door before she enters and shut the door behind her. She walks around the room looking for the Nightblood she was seeking. Lexa appears from around a corner beside her bed. Once their eyes meet they stop a moment to admire each other.  
Clarke’s heart pounds and she is taken back by the beauty that she is being blessed with. She blinks a few times just to make sure that what she is seeing is real. As soon as she can get her heart under control and get rid of the blush on her face her face grows sad. Lexa can tell by the look on Clarke’s face that she will be leaving her soon.   
“When do you leave?” Lexa’s moves forward. Clarke swallows the lump in her throat down.  
“Now.” Lexa nods in understanding. The blond walks to stand in front of the Commander.  
“I’m sorry.” Clarke tries to apologize but is cut off by Lexa.  
“Don’t be. You have to go back. They’re your people.” The whites of her eyes turn light pink as tears start to form at the lip of her eyes lid.  
“That’s why I-.” she stops herself from confessing her love and Clarke looks at her with hopeful face.  
“That’s why you’re you.” Clarke’s hopes of the word love are dashed but she nods in understanding, knowing that the Commander was taught that love is weakness.  
“Maybe someday, you and I will own nothing more to our people.” Lexa smile’s at her guest.  
“I hope so.” Lexa extends her arm for a warrior handshake and Lexa complies. They stand there, just enjoying what they hope is not the last touch the two will ever have.  
“May we meet again.” Clarke’s face crumples up in hopelessness when she realizes that this cannot be the last memory she has of Lexa before she leaves for Arkadia. She moves closer and reaches behind the commanders head with her left hand, bringing her into a kiss. When their lips meet Lexa feels the same thing she has felt from the very first kiss she shared with Clarke. The fire in her heart grew even stronger knowing that Clarke was the one to initiate this kiss. Lexa runs her fingers through Clarkes blond hair as she pulls away from the kiss. Lexa looks at the girl in confusion as a tear rolls down her face. In this moment she was not the same woman she had first met. She still thought that love was a weakness but she wasn’t afraid to show that weakness to Clarke.  
Both girls quiver as their lips meet. Their bodies shake in excitement knowing that this is what they have been looking for. They had both found each other in terrible situations and yet they were still able to bring peace to each other’s hearts. However peace was not what they were wanting right now. Clarke pulls Lexa’s body as close as she can and kisses her deeply. Clarke slips her tongue inside of Lexa’s mouth and her lips tremor in the shear shock of the fact that she is able to love again. Clarke reaches behind Lexa and starts untying her top. The straps fall and her shoulders are now bare. Clarke pulls Lexa as close as she can and places her hand over her right breast, giving it one slow kneed. The blond turns them around so that Lexa’s back is now facing the bed and she sits down on the edge of the mattress.  
Lexa looks up at Clarke. The sun was shining in through the window behind her, making her look like a goddess sent to her to make her feel things she had never felt before. Clarke looks down at the leader of the grounders. The look on her face spoke to the blond. It begged her to not back away. It promised her protection from harm, and I swore an everlasting love. They gaze at each other for a moment before Clarke dives in and Lexa lets the girl dominate her. The commander’s hands make quick work of Clarke’s green shirt, discarding it onto the floor. Their lips move against each other, making Lexa light headed. Her eyes flutter as Clarke pulls away and kneels between her open legs.  
“What’s wrong?” Lexa worries, hoping that Clarke hasn’t changed her mind. Her eyes scan over the normally governing woman’s body and answers.  
“Turn over.” The demand takes Lexa by surprise.  
“What?” Clarke rapidly ignored the question and moves the brunette’s legs to one side.  
“You have too much on. Turn over so I can help you take this off.”  
“Oh.” Lexa starts to turn over when Clarke grabs a hold of her hips and flips her over with a surprising swiftness making the Commander gasp.  
“Who knew you were so demanding?” Lexa laughs as she sits up on her knees at the edge of the bed and Clarke chuckles after her.  
“Who knew you were so submissive?” Lexa’s smile turns into a smirk as she thinks to herself ‘that’s what you think’. Clarke makes quick work of the garment the stands between her and the tan skin she longs for. The cool air created a wave of goose bumps that traveled across Lexa’s back. Once the top was completely peeled off of her torso she was left kneeling there as her companion looked at her. Clarke’s fingers ghost across the tattooed skin making the brunette shiver with excitement. A light gasp escape’s her swollen lips as Clarke places a light kiss on the scar over the Commander’s holy tattoo.  
“I am not submissive.” Lexa swiftly turns around and grabs ahold of the woman kissing her. She throws Clarke down on the fur covered bed and they both giggle. Lexa straddles Clarke’s hips. The Skiakru woman under her takes ahold of her thighs and makes slow grinding motions. Lexa starts to move with Clarke’s motions and places her hands down on her lover’s side. She takes ahold of the bottom of the shirt and inches up, giving Clarke goose bumps. Once the shirt is removed both girls admire one another as the sit there topless. Clarke can feel Lexa shaking as she moves her hips against her; she makes the first move by sitting up and taking Heda’s right nipple into her mouth and wraps her arms around her.  
“Clarke…” she moans out as the blond suckles on her breast gently. She runs her fingers through the golden locks again but this time she cradles the woman’s head. Clarke lightly nips the hardening pebble in her mouth. She looks up at Lexa as she swirls her tongue around the stiff pink bud and smiles when she sees the normally formal woman was blushing as she heaves. Lexa’s grinding had picked up its pace a bit as Clarke continued to arouse her. She releases the, now swollen, nipple and peppers the Commander’s naked chest with open mouthed kisses. Clarke is taken by surprise when Lexa gets off of her.  
“I can’t stand being teased like this…” Lexa rips the front of Clarke’s pants open and pulls them off, revealing white panties, before losing her own pants. All that is left are her plain black panties. Before Clarke has a chance to admire her she moves forward and finds her place again and wraps her arms around Clarke’s neck. She grinds hard against the woman under her. Wanheda grasps her moving hips and watches Lexa’s face contort in pleasure as she rubs her covered sex on Clarke’s lap.  
“Please touch me.” The blond takes no time to think about the statement. She simply wraps an arm around Lexa’s waist and moves her other to the apex of her legs. As she rubs her she can feel the heat radiating as wetness starts to seep through the black fabric. Clarke rubs fast, little circles as Lexa grinds hard against her hand. She leans forward and rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder as the blond creates more friction than she can process at the moment. Wanheda goes light headed as she listens to the woman on top of her moan in her ear. She moves the cloth between her and her target to the side and slides a finger through Lexa’s slick folds.  
“Ahh~” The commander moans loudly as she throws her head back in ecstasy. The Skiakru woman takes her hand off of Lexa’s waist and reaches under the pillow to her right and pulls out a knife. The brunette’s eyes widen.  
“What are you doing?” Clarke could hear the worry and a slight touch of betrayal in the other woman’s voice.  
“Do you trust me?” Lexa stops for a moment before answering.  
“Yes.” Clarke puts the tip of the dagger on the edge of the black panties and makes a small slit in them. She discards the blade to the floor and takes ahold of each side of the cut fabric. The fabric was ripped off of Lexa’s body before a protest could even be thought of. The air hits her sex and she moans as her eyes roll back. Clarke pushes a single finger into Lexa and the reaction to it was explosive. Lexa starts to move her hips, her body yearning for more. Clarke was almost half way in when she felt a barrier. She stops her movements and hold s her lover’s hips still.  
“Lexa… are you a virgin?” She shakes her head at the question.  
“No, but I haven’t been touched in a few years.” Clarke studies Lexa’s face and watches her expression turn from sadness to regret to fear and that is when Clarke crashes their lips together. The passion that is passed between the two was enough to push the sad feelings away. They separate and Lexa looks a little dazed.  
“Can we get back to what we were doing before?” Clarke nods with a smile and places her finger back inside of Lexa’s hot pussy. She uses shallow thrusts to get Lexa worked up enough so that when she finally breaks through her wall. Clarke watches her mate’s chest rise and fall as moans spill from her lips. Small beads of sweat start to gather on the girls bodies. Finally Clarke breaks through the barrier of Lexa’s hymen and the woman’s body tenses and digs her blunt nails into Clarke’s back at the sudden pain of tearing skin.  
“Are you okay?” Clarke holds Lexa close to her. She nods to the question but sits still for a moment. Clarke speckles light kisses all over Lexa’s chest, shoulders, and arms until she feels her start to move again.  
“You ready?” again she nods to the question. They stare into each other’s eyes, seeing the love that is behind them and the passion that they want to show to each other. The pain that has happened in the past is now slowly fading away. Lexa smiles lightly at Clarke and she smiles in return. They kiss each other softly and Clarke starts to move her finger. She isn’t surprised when she pushes deeper into Lexa and the girl jumps up a little. Clarke moves her thumb to Lexa’s sensitive clit and starts to rub it as she pushes her finger deeper inside of the tight channel. Less than a minute later Lexa was writhing on Clarkes lap and her heavy breathing filled the room.  
“More.” She demanded as she reaches between their bodies and holds Clarke’s hand hard against her mount.  
“You want more?” Lexa stares Clarke down.  
“Do not question my orders Wanheda.” Clarke laughs and moves to put another finger inside of her love.  
“Yes Commander.” She thrusts her fist and middle finger inside of Heda. Lexa found the feeling of her walls being stretched arousing. She moved her hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of Clarke’s fingers pushing deeper into her clinging heat. She shudders when she starts to hear the wetness that has been spilling out of her create an audible sound whenever the two girl’s thighs met. Lexa can already feel that she is getting close to her finish when Clarke lightly starts to bite at the skin of Lexa’s chest. She drags her teeth lightly against her lovers tan skin until she reaches the junction of her neck and shoulder. She gives it a few light nibbles before biting down on her pulse point and thrusting into her at an almost unnatural speed.  
“Clarke! Fuuuuck! Please don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!” Lexa’s nails dig into Clarke’s back as the blond continues to fuck her. Lexa throws her head back and her moans become louder as her movements become more sporadic. Clarke hisses around Lexa’s skin in pain as she feels a small drop of blood start to trickle down her back slowly as she slams her fingers into Lexa’s pussy. The writhing woman takes one hand to wrap around Clarke’s throat, pulling her off of her neck, and angle her face up. She crashes her lips down on Clarke’s and the Skiakru woman slides her tongue into her mouth as she adds another finger into Lexa. The commander scratches harder as she moans into Clarke’s mouth. After a few thrust into her Lexa finally felt that heat that was building up in her explode.  
“Clarke!!” she screams as her body tenses in climax. Lexa felt something she had never experienced before. She’d had sex before but it felt nothing like this. She was tingling all over, her limbs felt like they were moving on their own. It was like she was having an out of body experience. Something about Clarke being the one to do this to her made it so much different from anyone else. The woman under her keeps pounding into her mercilessly until her body goes limp. Lexa now leans against Clarke’s shoulder and the younger girl holds onto her and rubs her finger tips along the worn out woman’s spine. She breaths heavily, trying to get as much air into her as possible. Clarke pulls her fingers out of Lexa and the brunette gasps. She feels her walls contracting, begging to be filled again.  
Clarke lies back letting Lexa Lay on top of her for a moment until she can regain her strength. Lexa moves down Clarke’s body so she can lie on her chest and traces a finger over collar bone as she lays on her. She listens as Clarke’s heart pounds in her chest.  
“Hey Clarke?”  
“Yes Lexa?”  
“I meant to say this before but I got too scared… Lexa I…” she pauses, feeling her courage leave her.  
“I don’t want you to think that you can dominate me like that again. This was a moment of weakness.” Lexa’s empty threat simply made Clarke laugh.  
“Oh great and powerful Commander, I thought you had no weaknesses.” Clarke jokes with the naked woman on top of her. Lexa sits up and looks at her lover with mock astonishment.  
“How dare you question me? I will have you kicked from a window.” Clarke just smiles at the beauty before her. She sits up enough to kiss her softly before flipping her around so that her back is on the bed and Clarke is now leaning over her. They both smile warmly at one another.  
“Lie with me.” Clarke nods and they shift so that they are both on their sides, facing the same way. Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa’s midsection and pulls her close into a spoon. Lexa notices that she can still feel the beating of Clarke’s heart against her back. The regulated beat lulls her to sleep. Clark however is too wound up to get any rest. She lays there and savors every moment that she can get with the woman in her arms. She regrets to moment she has to leave her side but she knows it is the best thing to do for her people. She inhales deeply, taking in the scent of earth and a slight vanilla. Lexa’s smell wasn’t dirty, but more of a natural scent that surrounded her almost resembling an aura. You could only really smell it if you were this close to her.  
“I don’t understand how you are about to go from the leader you are to this. A soft, almost timid girl who just wants to feel love.” She whispers to Lexa’s sleeping body. She looks at the tattoos that scatter across the warriors back. The designs in them are so primal but she can tell that they have meaning. She slowly traces the crisscrossed lines on the brunette’s back, watching her shiver a little every time their skin meets. She circles around the infinity sign on the back of her neck and hears the girl gasp in her sleep. Clarke then runs a finger down the thick scar that is in the middle of the sign and pulls away quickly when she feels a small shock on her finger.  
“What the hell?” She went to touch it again when Lexa started to whine. She twitches a few times and whimpers. Clarke leans up and looks to see her face twisted up with fear. She moves to hold the woman close and within seconds of the skin contact the noises stop and she lies still. Clarke lightly kisses the girls shoulder before she sees another tattoo on her bicep. She lightly drags her finger up and down the design until the Lexa awoke.  
“If Octavia and I are going to get behind the blockade by dawn…” she is cut off by the sleepy woman in her arms.  
“Shhhhhhhh..” Clarke smiles at the Commanders attempt to forget about her new lover leaving. The blond goes back to the tattoo on Lexa’s back and traces down it again, watching as she twitches at the touch.  
“This is beautiful.”  
“I got it on my ascension day.” Lexa finally opens her eyes.  
“A circle for every night bleeder that died when the Commander chose me.” The memory of her lost friends makes her stomach sink.  
“Seven circles… I thought you said there were nine officiates at your conclave.” Clarke asks her confused.  
“There were.”  
“What happened to number eight?” a moment of thought passes through Lexa before she rolls over on her back and looks into Clarke’s green eyes.  
“Can we talk about something else?” Clarke can see the pain in Lexa’s eyes and decides it is best to drop the subject.  
“We don’t have to talk at all.” She smiles at the naked woman next to her. Lexa smiles as she feels heat spread between her legs again. Lexa sits up and leans over Clarke to kiss her. Lexa moves her hand under the pale furs and finds the protocol white panties that were required on the Ark. Their tongues dance together as Lexa pushes her fingers under the elastic lip of Clarke’s undergarments. She moans when Lexa finds her way to her slick clit.  
“You’re so wet. I have barely touched you and still react like this.” She pulls back Clarke’s hood and lightly brushes her finger over the bright pink bud. Clarke instantly grinds against her and moans.  
“What can I say? You do things to me.” They smile at each other before Lexa starts to kiss down Clarke’s jaw line until she finds the girls pulse point. With no warning she bites down hard on Clarke’s neck making the girl scream out. The pain is quickly replaced with a soothing feeling on her neck being sucked on. After a moment Lexa moves down and does it again but this time Clarke knows it is coming and holds back her noises of pain. After about three hickeys have been left the pain no longer happens. Instead the hard bite is actually arousing. Clarke’s moans bounce off the walls as the Commander leaves her mark all over her neck and chest. After eight marks have been left Lexa finally moves down to Clarke’s tight abdomen. Wanheda is already breathing hard when Lexa runs her tongue from the top of Clarke’s belly button to the meeting of her collar bones. She lightly bites her right breast before taking the hard nipple into her mouth. Clarke gasps as her swollen bosom is taken into a warm mouth and roughly suctioned.  
“Fuck!” Lexa releases the nipple from her mouth with a loud pop.  
“Do I seem submissive now?” Lexa thrusts a finger into Clarke’s pussy making her gasp. The finger slides in with ease thanks to the wetness that was coated over it. She pulls it out and brings it to Clarke’s mouth.  
“Does it feel like I take orders from anyone?” Without being asked Clarke takes her finger into her mouth and diligently sucks her wetness off of them. Once she can no longer taste that sweetness of her own sex she pulls off of the finger and it is placed back into her heat. Clarke can feel the Lexa’s pace start to pick up.  
“Please eat me.” Lexa smiles and slides down the bed, removing her fingers from her clenching walls. She moves between Clarke’s legs, spreading them wide. She notices a large wet spot in the crotch of the panties when she gets down there and she smiles to herself. She didn’t know why but she was so happy that she had this kind of effect on Clarke. She hooks her fingers in to the band of the, and pulls them off and exposes the younger girl’s light pink folds. She groans when the air meets the wetness on her sex, multiplying the coolness of it.  
“Cold?” Clarke nods her head.  
“Let me get you warm again than.” She puts her mouth over Clarke’s mount. A low moan is ripped from the blondes’ mouth as Lexa’s hot tongue slides through her inner labia. She rubs her tongue against the underneath of Clarke’s throbbing clit as she pushes her finger back inside. She fidgets a bit as Lexa has her was with her small cluster of nerves. The leader of the grounders hums low, causing vibrations in Clarke’s sex before she plunges her tongue into the hole that holds her finger captive. She licks around the digit twice then moves back to her aching pearl.  
“More Lexa, use more.” Clarke begs. The woman is happy to give her lady what she wishes for. She pulls her finger out and adds another. However she is not as gentle as Clarke was. She penetrates her with so much force that it makes the well-made bed creak. Clarke’s hands reach for the dark head of hair and tangle up in it. She grins against Lexa’s face until she feels her body start to reach its climax. Lexa feels Clarke’s velvety vagina start to quiver as she pounds into her. She curves her fingers up and the difference is noticed. Clarke’s motion become inconsistent and her moans have gone up an octave.  
“Lexa, you have to move I’m…” her mouth is covered to stop her words. The hand covering them slowly moves down and starts playing with her nipple. She couldn’t hold back anymore. She had never done this with anyone else but she couldn’t stop it from happening right now.  
She pulled Lexa out from between her legs and a small explosion of ejaculation sprayed out of her. Her body shook uncontrollably and her legs clamped shut as she turns over on her side and bows her back. Lexa watches what she had done to Clarke. Pleased, she gently rubs her girlfriends back until she comes down from her high.  
“I’m sorry…” Lexa looks down at her in confusion as Clarke apologizes.  
“Why are you saying sorry?” she finally turns around and looks at her.  
“I didn’t mean to do that.” Lexa shakes her head.  
“Stop, you didn’t do that I did, and I’m happy I did it. Do you know what pleasure it gives me to know you are a kuwatafa pacheen. You have one of the most wanted traits of a lover. Don’t ever say sorry for that.” She takes Clarke’s face in her hands and kisses her gently.  
“But I ruined your bed.” Lexa smiles at her.  
“The ones who come to clean will be very jealous when they see what I got and they didn’t.” Clarke’s face turns a bright shade of pink. Lexa smiles at the blushing beauty for a moment until she realized what came next. Her smile turned into a sad frown that didn’t get by Clarke.  
“What’s wrong?” Lexa turns away, putting her legs over the side of the bed.  
“It’s time for you to be going now.” The silence between the two was nearly maddening. Clarke looked down at herself.  
“Yeah… I guess I should get dressed.” She swings her legs of the side of the mattress and stands up. She looks around the floor for her discarded clothes and finds everything but her panties. She looks up to see Lexa with them, still naked, and smirking at her like the cat that caught the mouse. Clarke smiles at her and walks around the bed to stand in front of her. She holds her hand out to ask for her garment back.  
“No.” Clarke’s jaw drops.  
“What do you mean no?” Lexa giggles lightly.  
“I mean these are my trophy.” She bundles them up in her hand and hides them behind her back. Clarke takes a step closer so the fabrics of her clothes are rubbing against Lexa’s bare skin.  
“I thought I was your trophy.” Lexa quickly back tracks to save her own ass.  
“Of course you are but this is my back up trophy for when my real trophy isn’t here. I need it just in case someone tries to make a fool of me and attempts to claim you.” Clarke smiles warmly at the childish debate she was having with the woman who had just given her the best orgasm of her life.  
“Fine, you can have them, but I need something in return.” Lexa looks around and sees her forehead gear on the bed. She picks it up and holds it out for Clarke.  
“Will this work?” Clarke takes it and puts it in her pocket.  
“One more thing before I go.” Lexa looks at her confused. The blond grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Her tongue dives in and explores every spot in the Commanders mouth. She slides it again Lexa’s soft tongue to the ridges of her teeth. Finally they pull apart and Lexa looks to be a bit dazed.  
“Just a little taste before I have to be without you.” They both smile and Clarke walks towards the door. She turns back to look at the beautiful creature she was leaving behind and she give her a small wave before exiting the room. She walks down to her own room and is met with the sight of a wounded man sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
“Murphy?” she rushes over to him and starts untying him. She wonders how he even got here and why he was tied to a chair.  
“He’s alive.” Titus steps out of the corner of the room. Clarke looks up at him and stops messing with the ropes that keep murphy captive. She can tell by the way the man was walking that he was not here to bid them a peaceful farewell.  
“What did you do to my friend?” She questions.  
“Your friend was caught stealing from people.” She starts to reach behind his messy head of hair.  
“Hey you’re going to be okay.” She whispers to him. Titus interrupts her.  
“Please don’t do that.” She looks at him uneasy. He slowly pulls a gun out of his robe and Clarke stands and puts her hand above her head in surrender.  
“Titus, what is this about?” She asks the shaking man.  
“I’m sorry it had to come to this Clarke. Truly I am” She moves to create distance between the two of them and Titus continues to close it.  
“We are leaving right now. Octavia is waiting for me just let me take Murphy and we’ll go.”  
“I wish I could but Lexa will never execute you. As long as you live-” Clarke interrupts him, attempting to talk sense into him.  
“Hey think, she will know it was you.” The fury in his voice grows.  
“She will think it was him,” He gestures towards Murphy. “Skaikru weapon at the hands of a Skaikru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war!” Clarke ducks down and he pulls the trigger and his inexperience throws him off as the gun kicks back in his hands, making him miss. Murphy shies away from the shot, preying to whoever the fuck it out there to save his ass. Clarke runs around the bed, grabbing a stood and throwing at the bald man making him fall. Clarke makes her way to the door when it opens and Lexa appears as she hears a gunshot. Lexa stops in her tracks when she feels something hit her in the abdomen. All Clarke could hear was the shell of the gun hitting the ground as she looked at the shock on Lexa’s face.  
“Lexa.” The brunette looks at Clarke and stumbles back a bit. She looks around the room and tries to assess what has just happened. She sees Titus with a gun pointed at her and Clarke standing at the door she just opened. The blond looks down and sees the hole in her loves body and Lexa puts a hand over the hole. She looks down at her hand and sees the black covering her fingers.  
“Heda.” Titus drops the gun on the floor and stumbles towards Lexa. His body starts to shake as he begins to understand that he has just shot the commander.  
She looks at Clarke with questioning eyes before she collapses. Titus and Clarke both meet her before she hits the floor.  
“No.” Clarke looks up and down Lexa’s body trying to stay calm but failing all attempts.  
“Help me get her to the bed.” She demands Titus and he does as he is told. Murphy sits in his chair as a helpless observer. The Flamekeeper picks Lexa up and carries her to the bed the once belonged to Clarke. He lies her down with quivering hands.  
“What have I done?” He questions himself.  
“I need something to stop the bleeding.” She holds her hands against the wound as Lexa fidgets in pain, looking from her injury to her love.  
“Lie still okay? Lie still.” Lexa holds on tightly to Clarkes hand and whispers to her in a shaky voice.  
“Don’t be afraid” the share a moment and Clarke knows what is going to be said next.  
“You’re going to be fine, just please stay still.” The shaken blond rips open Lexa’s shirt and exposes the hole in her skin. Black spills out of it like a tipped ink well. Titus slowly pulls out something wrapped in red cloth. He starts to untie it as Clarke pore water onto Lexa’s entry wound. She swiftly wipes away as much black as she can as her girlfriend watches her work to save her.  
“She is losing too much blood.” Titus removes a tin from the red cloth.  
“Just stay with me.” She attempts to pack the wound when she notices the bald man next to her removing scalpels from the rag her put down. Lexa grunts and swallows down the blood that is making its way to her mouth. She starts to wheeze with every short breath she takes and the small amount of blood starts to trickle down the corners of her mouth.  
“What the hell is that? Titus what are you doing?” he is silent as he takes the scalpel Clarke cries as she looks back and forth between Titus who is inching closer with a blade and Lexa who is whimpering in pain.  
“I will fix you okay? Just stay with me.” Titus moves to Clarke’s other side, closer to Lexa’s face.  
“Get away from her.” Titus’s hand cuts her off as he cups Lexa’s face.  
“Forgive me Heda.” She trembles as he speaks to her.  
“You will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it.” He nods to her request.  
“I swear it.”  
“Then do your job.” This catches Clarke’s attention.  
“Serve the next as you have served me Flamekeeper.” Clarke steps in and yanks the blade from his hand.  
“Fuck that idea.” She puts it to his throat and Lexa watches helplessly.  
“You are going to help me save her. I need you to help me save Lexa.” A tear rolls down her face.  
“You can’t save her from this, she has a duty to fulfill.” He tries to reach for something in his robe and Clarke pushes the scalpel harder against his throat.  
“Fuck her duties, I need her!” their attention is grabbed as Lexa coughs up blood. Clarke goes to work.  
“It must have nicked her lung. I need you to find me the thinnest flexible tube, wet rags, the oldest night bleeders, and a small fire.” Titus waits a moment before nodding and fetching the items.  
“You are not going to leave me like this. You can’t do this to me.” Lexa shakes her head.  
“The next Heda will take care of you. They will keep you safe.” Clarke looks to Murphy and runs to him to cut him loose.  
“Go find some kind of thin bag and two quill pins.” He nods and runs out the door. She takes her spot next to Lexa and pulls the rag off of her. She examines the hole and notices that not much blood is coming out.  
“Okay baby this is going to hurt but I have to find the tare in your lung and close it until I can figure out what to do next. Lexa nods but before Clarke has time to do anything the brunette starts gasping.  
“Titus!! Hurry up!” Clarke knows that one of her lungs have collapsed and she needs to act fast. Titus runs into the room with a long line of this tubing, rags, and Aden. Clarke takes the scalpel in her hand feels for Lexa’s ribs. She finds her spot makes a small incision between the third and fourth rib.  
“Give me the tube.” Titus hands it over and Clarke cuts about five inches off of it. She feeds it through the incision until she hears blood splatter on the floor and then the sound of air whooshing through the tube. Lexa gasps and her eyes flutter shut. Her breathing is still short but she is alive. Titus rushes to her.  
“Heda!” Clarke pushes him back a bit.  
“She is alive…” She wants to badly to kill the man in front of her but knows that nothing will come of it.  
“Thank you for helping me. Now I need alcohol.” He looks at her strangely.  
“This is no time for a drink Wanheda.” Clarke rolls her eyes.  
“Do as I say or we will have no chance of saving her.” He leaves. She looks down at her love before turning to Aden.  
“You aren’t the oldest, why are you here?” He stands over Lexa’s feet.  
“I volunteered. I want to help Lexa.” He looks at her with worry.  
“Can you save her?” Clarke nods.  
“Of course but I need your help. I need you to sit in that chair and wait for me okay?” He nods and sits in the chair that Murphy once claimed. Titus comes back with the blue bottle of alcohol they had given Lexa as a gift during their first meeting. She looks at it a moment and quickly pours it over her hands. After that she pours it over Lexa’s wound and focuses as she sticks her finger into her injury. She digs around for a moment before her eyes widen and she turns her arm in a different angle and pulls out the bullet. She takes the wet washcloths and starts to lightly pack the entry wound.  
“Where is Murphy with what I need?” as if he were being summoned he runs through the door and hands over his findings. Clarke takes another bit of the tube and cuts it off. She stabs two small holes into it and lines it around Lexa’s head and under her nose. She attaches the ends to the hardened water skin Murphy brought and stabs a hole in the bottom of it.  
“Every two seconds plug the hole and squeeze it at medium strength.” He nods and pumps it. She rushes over to Aden with the rest of the tube and the quill pens. She breaks the tips off of the quills and pushes the tube over the end so that the point is sticking out. She puts the tips over one of the candles and sterilizes it. Wanheda motions for him so bring his chair next to Lexa. He does so and Clarke roles up his long sleeve. She rips the bottom of her shirt and ties it tightly around his strangely toned bicep.  
“Are you ready?” he nods and Clarke puts a kink in the tube before stabbing it into the young man’s arm. She watches the blood start to flow into the tube and quickly turns around does the same to Lexa. She unkinks the tube and unties the rope around his arm. Aden’s black blood starts to rush into Lexa’s body.  
“If you start to feel dizzy tell me. I can’t have you dying on me too.” She smiles at the small boy and he nods his head with little expression. She notices that his eyes never leave Lexa. These kids truly care for their commander.  
“Okay, for now all we can do is hope for her to wake up and check on how she feels. Titus, every fifteen minutes go get another night bleeder and bring them here. We will switch them off, after we have done the transfusion make sure they eat a lot and mix salt in with their water. We need them healthy if we are to keep Lexa alive.” Clarke stands next to Lexa’s head as Murphy continues his pumping motion.  
“I will come and take your place in ten minutes.” Murphy shakes his head.  
“It’s fine.”  
“It’s okay, you didn’t ask for this.”  
“No but I can tell how much she means to you. Just let me do this so you can keep an eye on her health as a whole.” Lexa was taken back by the kindness that the previous exile was showing.  
“Thank you.” She puts a hand on his shoulder for a moment then notices that she had smeared black on his shirt. Clarke looks down at her hands and notices that they are still trembling. Titus takes her hands.  
“You need to rest.” She pulls her hands out of his.  
“You need to keep your hands off of me. I know Lexa trust you but less than ten minutes ago you attempted to end my life and almost did end hers.” She points at Lexa and he looks away in shame.  
“I know what I have done is wrong. Please Clarke forgive me as Heda has.” Clarke chuckles a little.  
“That‘s the difference between Lexa and I. she can forgive you because of some stupid code you have but I will not forget so easily.” Titus tries to speak but Aden grabs ahold of the side of his robe. When the bald man looks down he sees that Aden is shaking his head as if he knew that Clarke would rip him apart if she were forced away from Lexa.  
“If you want to be helpful bring Raven here and call a cease fire until Lexa is able to give orders.”  
“You know I can’t do that. The other clans won’t stand for it. They want blood.” Their attention is taken away from each other when Aden tugs on Titus’ robe again. The boy is pale and a bit wobbly.  
“Go get the next night bleeder.” She puts a kink in the tube again and starts to detach the boy.  
“Thank you Aden. Your blood may have saved the Commander.” Titus hurries to get the next child. Aden gives a weak smile to Clarke as she pulls the needle from his skin.  
“Go lay down in your room for a bit. I will make sure you have food and drink.” Her stumbles out of the room and less than a minute later Titus is back and Clarke is in the middle of repacking the wound. She points to the chair and the young girl sits down. Before replacing the quill she sterilizes it again.  
A few hours pass and Lexa’s color has come back. Her breathing is still a staggered but is starting to regulate. Lexa is no longer spitting up blood and her fingers are warm again. The tube in Lexa’s side was now removed and she was now starting to open her eyes.  
“Clarke…” The first word from her mouth was weak and a bit cracked. The younger girl goes to her side.  
“I’m here.” She looks down at Lexa with a worried expression. She takes ahold of the woman’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. Lexa swallows against her dry throat. Clarke quickly grabs the small bowl with clean water in it and holds it to her girlfriend’s mouth. Lexa slowly intakes the liquid as she looks up at Clarke.  
“Don’t you ever try and give up on me like that again.” Clarke’s face twists with many emotions. She felt happiness because Lexa was alive. After that she felt sadness because she had almost lost her to a bullet. Finally she was angry because Lexa had forgiven her assaulter so easily. The weak brunette smiles at her and lifts her hand to softly stroke Clarke’s cheek.  
“You have stopped bleeding into your lung; I have to close the wound now.” Lexa nods as Clarke grabs the small needle and thin wire. She looks to her left.   
“She is okay now Murphy, go get something to drink.”  
“Like I would miss all this sex lesbian action?” He jokes as he stands up and sets the bag now on the chair he was provided with. Lexa watches as he walks away.  
“How did he get here? Why have you not gone with Raven? How am I still alive?” Clarke silences her questions by kissing her lightly.  
“He was being held captive by the same man who shot you. Raven is gone, pissed off, but gone. She knew that if you died a war would break out and order would be lost. I kept you alive by improvising. I don’t know if I could repeat all the stuff I just did even if I tried so please try not to die.” They laugh together until Lexa cringes from the pain. Her slender hand goes to cover her injury.  
“Lexa!” Clarke pulls her hand off and slowly raises the bandage. She breathes easy when the bleeding didn’t start again. She tapes it back down.  
“Be careful or you are going to end up opening your wound again.” Lexa puts her hand over Clarke’s and intertwines their fingers together. She kisses the blonds hand lightly.   
“Is that an order?” Clarke smiles down at her.  
“Ha ha, you are so funny.” Lexa smiles.  
“Do you even realize that I could have lost you? You could have died.” The smiles left their faces and Lexa looks away.  
“Then you just forgive the man who tried to kill me and almost did kill you? What in the world makes you think that we can even trust Titus after the shit he just pulled?” The Commander frowns at her lover.  
“I still trust him in my company. Do I trust him with you alone, hell no. However I trust him to keep you safe. He swore to me that he would never harm you again.” Clarke stands suddenly and points to the bandage on Lexa’s stomach.  
“He gave you that trying to kill me, what the hell makes you think that you can trust him? His word?” Lexa grabs her hand and pulls Clarke on top of her.   
“Lexa!” Clarke tries to get up but Lexa holds her down.  
“A mans word may mean nothing to Skaikru but to us our word is everything.” Clarke lifts an eyebrow.  
“Says the woman who left me at Mount Weather.” She jokes. Lexa disapproves.   
“Not funny Clarke, we have discussed that already.” Clarke kisses Lexa lightly and carefully gets off of her. She sees the dried black spread across Lexa’s stomach.  
“How about we get you cleaned up?”

 

would you like a second chapter? let me know and i'll work on it.


End file.
